


Voldemort will tapezieren

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Parody, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Voldemort ist unzufrieden mit seiner Wohnung. Deshalb will er sie neu tapezieren. Dafür kauft er erstmal im Möbelgeschäft ein, dort wo die Möbel alle so komische Namen haben, dann nagelt er die Tapete quer an die Wand und seinen armen Finger gleich mit. Dann kommt auch noch Harry vorbei, um zu helfen. So und zum Schluss trinken sie die Farbeimer aus und Voldi braucht ne neue Wohnung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Figuren gehören JKR und der Song gehört Ulrich Roski.
> 
> Voldemort ist unzufrieden mit seiner Wohnung. Deshalb will er sie neu tapezieren. Das kann ja nicht so schwer werden, schließlich hat er Abitur.
> 
> Legende:
> 
> „blabla“ = Sprechen  
> *hmm* = Denken  
> #lalala# = Songtext

Nachdem er mehrere seiner nicht ganz so treuen Gefolgsleute gefoltert hatte, erklärte Voldemort das Todessertreffen für beendet. Schnell verließ er das Malfoy-Anwesen und apparierte nach Hause. Was viele nicht wussten: Der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt wohnte in einem stinknormalen Muggelmehrfamilienhaus im Herzen Londons.

Der dunkle Lord trat sich den Schmutz von den Schuhen ab und holte seinen Schlüssel aus der Umhangtasche. Er schloss auf und betrat das Treppenhaus. Als er die Treppen hinauf zu seiner Wohnung empor kroch (der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen) wurde er von der nervigen Stimme seiner Vermieterin aufgehalten.

„Mister Riddle, das ich Sie mal erwische. Sie haben Ihre Miete für diesen Monat noch nicht gezahlt.“  
Voldemort zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Sorge, ich werde meine Miete schon noch bezahlen. Aber nicht jetzt.“

Nicht, dass der schwarzmagische Zauberer das Geld nicht besaß, aber Miete zahlen passte nicht ganz zu seinem Image. Todmüde plumpste Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auf sein Bett und schlief fast sofort ein. Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen.

Da er am nächsten Tag frei hatte, konnte er seelenruhig ausschlafen. Gegen 10 Uhr stand Voldemort auf und frühstückte erst mal herzhaft. Danach wollte er sein spannendes Buch zu Ende lesen, doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren.  
_ _ _

#Wenn ich mich morgens in meinen vier Wänden umschau, dann seh ich, alles versinkt in schmucklosen Grau. Die Bretter sind schief und die Kabel hängen schlapp und an allen Ecken gehen die Tapeten ab. Die Wollmäuse tummeln sich auf dem Parket. So kann´s nicht weitergehen. Hier sieht´s aus, wie bei Lehmanns unterm Bett.#

_ _ _

*Hier sieht es ja aus, als ob Antihauselfen sich drum gekümmert haben. Was auch immer Antihauselfen sind. Die Wohnung könnte einen neuen Anstrich vertragen. Aber welche Farben? Ach, was frag ich so blöd? Natürlich Grün und Silber, meine Lieblingsfarben. Und die Farben von Slytherin.*

_ _ _

#Es muss Farbe ins Heim, gleich entschied ich mich kühn, für ein Silberbronze und ein modisches Grün.#

_ _ _

„Hm“, machte Voldemort. *Farbe und alles besorg ich mir am besten in einem Baumarkt. Hat Narzissa nicht von einem Baumarkt hier in der Nähe geschwärmt, wo sie immer ihre entzückenden Beistelltischchen kauft? Ach nein, es war ein Möbelgeschäft, aber auch gut. Wie hieß das Geschäft noch gleich? IKEA!*

Den Werbeslogan von der Fruchtzwergewerbung pfeifend schlenderte Voldemort durch Ikea. Während des Einkaufs fragte er sich, warum Muggel ihren Möbelstücken so seltsame Namen gaben und wie eine komplette Küche auf das Laufband an der Kasse passen sollte.

Als er alles beisammen hatte, ging er zu einer der Kassen, aber eine komplette Küche war nirgends zu sehen. Er musste ziemlich lange warten, bis er endlich an der Reihe war.

_ _ _

#Ich geh und kaufe Farbe und Pinsel im Nuh, eine Rolle Tapete und Nägel dazu. Der Verkäufer fragt in leutseligem Ton: „Ist das alles?“ Ich sag: „Ja, nen Hammer hab ich schon.“ Er guckt so komisch. Was hat er nur? Was soll beim tapezieren schwierig sein, ich hab doch Abitur. In ein, zwei Stunden sind die Dinger doch dran. Do it yourself. Selbst ist der Mann#

_ _ _

Voldemort wollte gerade Ikea verlassen, da fesselte etwas seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Raum mit bunten Kugeln drin. In dem Raum befanden sich außerdem mehrere Kinder, die meisten schreiend.

*Ich fass es nicht. Das muss eine Art Folterkammer sein, so wie die Kinder brüllen. Bloß gut, dass man sie durch das dicke Glas nicht hört. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man Folterkammern in einem Muggelmöbelgeschäft kaufen kann, hätte ich Lucius nicht befohlen Eine zu bauen.*

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Möbelgeschäft und apparierte nach Hause. Er wimmelte seine Vermieterin ab und schlug die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu. Dann wollte er sich voller Tatendrang ans Tapezieren machen, doch…

_ _ _

#Zuhaus stell ich fest und das ärgert mich sehr, die Tapete ist zu lang. Also nehm ich sie quer. Doch da ist sie zu schmal. Ich komm zu dem Schluss, dass ich mehrere Streifen untereinander nageln muss.#

_ _ _

Mit der einen Hand hielt Voldemort die Tapete an der Wand und versuchte gleichzeitig den Nagel zu halten und drauf zu schlagen. Nach ein paar Minuten gelang ihm das auch. Doch er traf den falschen Nagel. Seinen Fingernagel.

Er fluchte so laut, dass der Nachbar von unten schon mit dem Besen gegen die Decke hämmerte. *Jetzt weiß ich schon mal wem ich bei der nächsten Grillparty einen Flubberwurm in den Kartoffelsalat stecke.*, dachte er verdrießlich.

Er mochte die Nachbarfeiern nicht besonders, was daran lag, dass er auch seine Nachbarn nicht leiden konnte, doch er ging hin. Doch nur, weil die Schwester seiner Vermieterin immer vorbeikam und die machte die weltbesten Buletten.

Doch nun zurück zur Arbeit. Nach einer geschlagenen viertel Stunde hatte es Voldemort endlich geschafft ein Stück Tapete an die Wand zu nageln.

_ _ _

#Das sieht nicht doll aus. Ich überleg wie ich´s schaff, dass das Ganze nicht so grumpelig wird, sondern straff.#

_ _ _

Auf einmal klingelte es. Völlig entnervt geht Voldemort zur Tür um sie zu öffnen und hat daraufhin einen Zauberstab unter der Nase. „Ha. Jetzt habe ich dich, Voldemort. Dein letztes Stündleich hat geschlagen, fang an zu beten.“

„Och, ich bete schon die ganze Zeit.“, antwortete Voldemort seinem Erzfeind Harry Potter. „Ich bete um eine Menge Geduld. Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt, ich bin nämlich beschäftigt. Aber wo du schon mal hier bist, komm doch rein.“

Du-weißt-schon-wer drehte sich um und ging in die Küche. Harry folgte ihm argwöhnisch, aber neugierig. „Hier wohnst du?“, fragte er erstaunt. Vermutlich hatte er ein Schloss, oder so erwartet. „Was dagegen?“, gab Voldemort als Antwort.

„Was hast du denn gemacht, bevor ich gekommen bin?“, fragt Harry weiter. „Tapeziert.“. grummelte Voldemort. Harry fing an zu lachen. „Wirklich? Das will ich sehen.“ Und flugs war er schon im Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Voldemort schlurfend hinterher.

Der Held der Nation stand mitten im Raum und staunte nicht schlecht. „Du hast wirklich versucht, die Tapete an die Wand zu nageln?“, fragte er amüsiert.

_ _ _

# „Wie wär´s denn mit Kleister?“, fragt er schadenfroh. Ich frag zurück: „Wieso denn Kleister? Der klebt ja so.#

_ _ _

Harry kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein. „Oh Mann. Eigentlich bin ich nur vorbeigekommen um dich zu töten und die scheiß Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, aber jetzt helf ich dir lieber deine Wohnung zu renovieren.“

„Kannst du mich nicht doch lieber töten?“, fragte Voldemort hoffnungsvoll.

_ _ _

#Harry schlägt vor: „Du holst jetzt mal nen Kasten Bier und reichlich Leim. Den Rest überlässt du mir#

_ _ _

Zuerst wollte Voldemort protestieren, aber das würde nur unnötig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Außerdem: Der klügere gibt nach. Also ging Voldemort das Gewünschte besorgen.

_ _ _

#Als ich dann bepackt zurückkomme, hat Harry den Mülleimer auf meinem Schreibtisch entleert. Er füllt ihn mit Wasser, kippt Kleister hinein und saut damit die schöne Tapete ein.#  
_ _ _

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, mit dem was du tust? Für mich sieht das ziemlich unprofessionell aus.“, warf Voldemort ein. Dafür erntete er einen verletzten Blick von Harry. Er sagte kühl: „was weißt du schon darüber? Willst du vielleicht, dass ich wieder gehe und dich den ganzen Kram alleine machen lasse?“

Voldemort nickte.

_ _ _

# „Nägel find ich viel hübscher.“ Harry ruft aufgeregt: „Jetzt werden erst mal ein paar Leitungen unter Putz gelegt. Ich fang schon mal an und stemm die Wand auf im Bad. Du gehst derweil ins Stromgeschäft und kaufst Draht.“ Dann legt er einen glitschigen Tapetenschal mit der Butterseite aufs Bücherregal. Nun ist alles verklebt. Man kann nichts mehr drin lesen. Ich hab ja gleich gesagt: nageln währ besser gewesen.#  
_ _ _

Mit einer Laune unter dem Gefrierpunkt, stürmte er das Stromgeschäft um die Ecke. Dort wimmelte es nur von computersüchtigen, blassen Teenagern die sich alle über das neueste Word of Warkraft-Spiel unterhielten. Schnell schnappte er sich Draht und wetzte zurück ins Haus.

Er setzte eine so grimmige Mine auf, als er die Treppen empor stampfte, dass noch nicht mal seine Vermieterin sich traute ihn anzusprechen. *Mal sehen, was der Junge bis jetzt angestellt hat.*, dachte er bei sich.

_ _ _

#Ich geh los und als ich wiederkomm ist alles überschwemmt. Harry hat ausversehen ein Rohr aufgestemmt. Er hält den Finger ins Loch, kommandiert in aller Ruh: „Geh mal runter in den Keller, dreh den Haupthahn zu.“#  
_ _ _

„Wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst, bei diesem Dilemma. Ach so, jetzt fällt es mir ein. Es ist ja nicht dein Haus, das du Unterwasser stellst.“, meinte Voldemort sarkastisch.

„Reg dich ab. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Als mein Onkel unser Haus tapeziert hat, ist ihm das auch passiert. Das ist ganz normal. Keine Panik.“

Voldemort hob interessiert den Blick. „Ach, das ist normal? Wie sah euer Haus nach den Renovierungsarbeiten denn aus?“, fragte er neugierig.

Harry wurde rot um die Nase. „Äh. Keine Ahnung. Wir mussten umziehen. Geh endlich in den Keller!“

_ _ _  
#Ich tu´s, woraufhin Harry sofort den Rohrbruch vergisst und nörgelt: „Guck mal, wie wackelig dein Waschbecken ist.“ „Find ich nicht.“, sag ich. Da zerrt er und ruckt an der Wand. Triumphiert: „Na siehste.“ Hat das Ding in der Hand.#  
_ _ _

„Mein Waschbecken war völlig in Ordnung, bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist!“, schrie Voldemort. Ein Quitscheendchen schwamm an ihnen vorbei. „Hey!“ kam es von unten. „Ruhe da oben.“ 

„Sonst was?“, keifte Voldemort den Fußboden an. Eine Weile schrien sich Fußboden und Decke an, bis die Streiterei von den Geräuschen einer Bohrmaschine unterbrochen wurde. 

_ _ _

#Nun bohrt er und dübelt und behauptet dann dreist: „Das Waschbecken halte jetzt wie geschweißt. Zum Beweis gießt er Kleister hinein, weil er glaubt, er hätte unten den Abfluss wieder rangeschraubt. Hat er aber nicht und so rieselt der Schleim auf den Boden und bringt wieder Stimmung ins Heim.#  
_ _ _

„Willst du das nicht aufwischen?“, fragte Harry seelenruhig. „Ist schließlich deine Wohnung, nicht meine.“

_ _ _

#Ich schabe und wische und denke verbissen: *Tja, Nägel hätt man bloß wegfegen müssen.“ Harry entdeckt unterdessen meine Farben und erklärt: „Mensch Voldi, du hast nen Geschmack wie ein Pferd. Mit dem Grün streichst du die Kellertür, da sieht man´s nicht so und die Silberbronze schüttest du am besten ins Klo.#  
_ _ _

„Aber das sind meine Lieblingsfarben.“, jammerte Voldemort. Harry klopfte ihm mitfühlend die Schulter. „Ich weiß. Aber sie sehen scheiße aus.“

_ _ _

#Doch ich denke nicht dran und streich aus Protest meinen Schreibtisch in dem Silber und trinke den Rest. Als Harry, der auf der Leiter steht, das sieht macht er schlapp und bricht im Runterfallen noch das Waschbecken ab.#  
_ _ _

„Ha!“, machte Voldemort, der wegen der Farbe die er getrunken hatte, leicht grün im Gesicht wurde. „Wie war das mit dem ‚Wie festgeschweißt‘?“

_ _ _

#Harry jammert: „Bier her.“ Doch der Kasten ist leer. Da macht er sich verzweifelt über die grüne Farbe her.#  
_ _ _

„Hey!“, stieß Voldemort mühsam hervor. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit die gleiche Farbe wie die im Farbeimer angenommen. „Lass mir auch noch was von der Farbe übrig.“ Doch Harry trank die gesamte Farbe einfach aus.

_ _ _  
#Die leere Büchse schmeißt er durchs Fenster und schreit: „Feierabend! Mir reicht´s für heut.“ Ich hab mich nochmal in den vier Wänden umgeschaut und bestürzt gedacht: *Jetzt ist alles versaut.* Kein Wasser, keine Scheiben, kein leimfreies Buch. Das Beste ist, wenn ich ne neue Wohnung such. Es kann ruhig eine sein, in einem älteren Haus. Kleine Schönheitsreparaturen führ ich gerne selber aus. Und wenn es sein muss, fang ich sofort morgen an. Do it yourself. Selbst ist der Mann.#  
_ _ _

Voldemort hatte schon einige Ideen ausgearbeitet, als es unter ihm knackte. Der Boden stürzte ein und er krachte in die Etage unter ihm. Sofort kam der Typ mit dem Besen angerannt. Bevor er Voldemort damit auf den Kopf schlug und der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt von samtener Schwärze umhüllt werden würde, dachte er noch: *Wenigstens muss ich meine Miete nicht zahlen.*

 

Ende

 

So. Das war´s wieder von mir, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wer den Originalsong mal hören will:  
Hier ist der Link.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P49mmcy7i50&feature=related


End file.
